


Saved

by Sstn_7729



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sstn_7729/pseuds/Sstn_7729
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our beloved devil needs saving.. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my acc on FanFic

"Stephen, we are in public" Miranda hissed.

"Randi no one will see us it's dark, come on babe"

Struggling she said again "Stop" it's a wonder how a one word from her could drop the temperature surrounding her immediately even in those wonderful spring nights in New York like tonight.

He kept ignoring her pushing her harder into the dirty wall of the alley, pressing himself to her kissing her neck and kneading her right breast while his other hand sneaking under the hem of her dress.

"STOP!" She shouted.

Shutting her up with a rough kiss and shoving his tung in her mouth. She had a half mind of biting his tongue off.

Suddenly his weight was removed away from her by a man with full leather riding gear and a motorcycle helmet.

"The lady told you to stop" the Man said calmly, twisting Stephen's hand behind him and thrusting him to the ground. "Are you deaf?" Not waiting for an answer to his theoretical question. He smashed Stephen's head on the ground couple times till he gave up struggling with one hard thrust he left him laying helpless.

Turning to Miranda who stood their shocked watching everything without moving a muscle or uttering a word. "Are you alright miss?"

Snapping back to reality still shaken up, She nodded.

"Ok" he nodded "Do you need me to call the police or someone else?" her asked her softly.

The white haired woman just shook her head negatively.

Extending his hand to her. When she didn't take it and just look at it strangely.

The mysterious man chuckled "I will take you home" seeing the uncertainty in her eyes "I don't bite, unless you asked me to" seeing the woman relax a little bit he grabbed her hand gently "Come on" guiding her to his all black harley davidson fatboy ape hangers.

Miranda stopped abruptly and swallowed hard. "I won't let anything happens to you" hearing the sincerity that lacked her life for so many years let her trust him even when her brain was screaming serial killer. Looking back at her boyfriend, 'ex-boyfriend' she corrected herself. 

"He is still alive, is he your husband?" receiving another shake of head with a disgusted look, "Good" amusement lacing his voice.

Giving her the extra helmet, she wore it and road behind him refusing to touch him and clutching on the bike seat.

"Where to?" Not getting an answer he shook his head. Sighing "Is there anyone to take care of you tonight?" He asked turning his head to look at her, When the woman averted her eyes he knew that she didn't want to be alone and there's no one for her.

With another sigh "Okay"

He Started his motorcycle and sped up into the night. Feeling the woman's hands sneaking around his midsection and hold on it tightly, he smirked inwardly.

After about 20 minutes they slowed down in front of a building that almost looked abandoned if not for the electronic door that opened. As they drove through the opening the man felt his companion stiffen behind him. "Please don't worry".

Parking and turning off the bike he dismount it and went to the elevator without looking back.

Knowing that she was expected to follow, she hurried behind him, not understanding herself at the moment of how out of character she was.

Riding the elevator in silence each lost in their thought.

When they arrived at the upper level they got out. Miranda eyes was darting everywhere trying to see if it's safe but mainly curious about the person who live here.

It was a high walls spacious and airy place with wide windows that only cover the upper half of one of the walls, a modern designed living and dining room in one corner and in the far end of the other corner it's divided to two level you can barely notice unmade king size bed in the top section that you can reach by elegant modern stairs. The dominant colors were all shades of gray and white. And Miranda didn't fail to notice the scattered Art pieces around they weren't a lot but the ones that caught her eyes was definitely not a cheap one.

Settling her eyes at her savior her breath hitched. It was one of those slow motion moments that they do in movies but this time it was in reality. When the helmet was taken off instead of seeing the face of the man who saved her, stood in front of her a breathtaking Girl with kind eyes, shy nervous smile and long beautiful brown tresses. She couldn't be a day older than 23 "Sorry about the mess" the brunette gestured around her "I wasn't expecting a company" she said lifting her hand and rubbing her neck nervously.

"You are a girl" Miranda rasped.

"Well, I prefer a woman but thank you for noticing" she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you "

"It's ok" She brushed off the apology and smirked "Glad that you found your voice again"

A light blush crept ivory cheeks.

"I'm Andy by the way" the younger women extended her hand for a shake.

"Miranda" taking the offered hand. When their skin came to contact with each other they felt an electricity run through their bodies. Snapping their eyes up and locking it in an intense gaze. That was only broken by the sound of rustling and a massive amount of white fur springing at Andy knocking her down.

Laughing "I Missed you too baby girl" the huge snow colored husky barked at her beloved owner and getting back to licking her face.

After few minutes of scratching and petting Andy stood up "Miranda, this is Ivy my roommate" introducing the dog to her guest with a big grin."I would like to apologize in advance, she kinda doesn't like strangers so she might be a little bit feisty"

Crouching down in front of the dog who sniffed her a couple of time before jumping at her licking her face making her giggle. Andy stood their dumbfounded at what she just witnessed.

"Wow"

Standing up she smirked "it appears she's a good judge of character"

Chuckling she sauntered to the kitchen "Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked opening the refrigerator's door.

"A glass of water please"

"Coming right up"

After they finished from the kitchen Andy gave Miranda a tour around the loft ending it at her bedroom. "I don't have a guest room I never thought I would need it.. So ah you are taking the bed tonight" entering her walk-in closet she got out carrying a set of flannel pajama for Miranda "You will find everything you need in there" pointing to a door in the other end of the room away from the closet. "Also fresh towels and in the drawer should be a new toothbrush"

Nodding "Thank you" Miranda collect the pajama and went to take a shower and get ready for bed.

45 minutes later Miranda got out of the bathroom to a fresh made bed with new sheets and duvets. Smiling faintly at the thoughtfulness, The Older woman wonders for the thousand time tonight about her sanity.

With a sigh she dove between the sheets and slept with the brunette's image hunting her in the dreamland.

 

DWP-DWP-DWP

 

Her eyes flattering open slowly, taking her surroundings she panicked before the events of last night came rushing back. Smiling to herself she went to the bathroom to get ready and see the beautiful girl.

Descending the stairs searching for the girl, not finding her or the dog but instead a note was written in haste:

*Morning Miranda

I went for my morning run. Feel free to anything you want to drink but no food for you, wait for me I wanna make you my mom's famous pancakes.

Andy*

Chuckling Miranda went to make herself a coffee and making s call to her assistance telling her she isn't coming to the office and to reschedule her meetings for today.

Just when the coffee was ready the elevator's door open revealing the snowy dog and sweaty flushed faced Andy in sport bra and running shorts. Miranda gulped at the sight, her mind running other scenarios where she would be the reason of the young girl's flushed and sweaty face. Taking a calming breath to control the desire that crossed her body like lightning.

"Miranda! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long"

Shaking her head "It's been only 10 minutes since I woke up" Miranda answered with a smile.

"Perfect I'll just go to take a quick shower and be right back"

"You don't have to, you can just give me the address so I can tell my driver to come and get me and I will be out of your hair"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Said the brunette over her shoulder ignoring the older woman wishes to know the address. Andy didn't know why but she wasn't ready yet to be away from the beautiful woman.

 

DWP-DWP-DWP

 

A law moan escaped Miranda's lips after taking a bite of the promised pancakes.

Andy felt her stomach lurch with butterflies at the sound. Feeling the brunette's eyes on her she lifted her eyes gazing at her host. Andy averted her eyes and blushed at the raised eyebrow she got after being caught staring at the white haired beauty.

Clearing her throat "By the sound of it, I didn't disappoint you with breakfast"

Smiling at how adorable Andy looked "Certainly not"

"Glad to be at your service" smiling brightly at her guest who smiled back beautifully.

They continued eating in comfortable silence, both of them thanked the god that it was comfortable because they didn't know how to break the silence.

After they finished eating and Andy refused Miranda's help with the dishes, the older woman went to change back to her last night dress. Coming back to the kitchen she found the brunette on the phone speaking in German. She took a seat at one of the stool waiting for her to finish her call, she didn't know German but she has picked couple of words while in her travels.

Ending the call the brunette leaned on the counter, they locked eyes as the room become thick with tension.

After few minutes the young woman broke the silence "Want me to drive you home?"

"No thank you, I'll just call my driver" getting up from the stool and moving to the coffee machine to fix herself a cup "I need to know where are we to text him the address"

"Stay" it was whispered directly to her ear, a shiver run through her. Feeling the heat from the body behind her so close but still not touching her. It was a sweet torture. "Please" the brunette begged nuzzling her nose to Miranda's neck and grazing it lightly.

The older woman couldn't formulate an answer, the cup of coffee long forgotten she turned. Her movement brought their bodies to contact, front pressed to front. They gazed at each other what seemed to be like eternity. Before Andy crushed their lips. It was gentle and rough, needy and passionate all in one kiss. She squealed as she been lifted from the ground by two strong arms. Their mouths disconnected "Bed" Andy said in a way of explanation, and dove again this time kissing and sucking on her neck giving a special treatment to a sweet spot she just discovered. Miranda was having a hard time to think of anything she was barely able to circle the brunette waist with her legs.

Registering that she's now laying on the bed naked being looked at with lustful eyes taking in every inch of her body, she felt a little bit insecure and tried to look away. "You are stunning" Andy breathed.

Her hand began slowly to trace some pattern on Miranda thighs, she was mesmerised by the white haired beauty before closing the space between them, kissing the older woman hungrily.

Their kissed become messy and frantic. Bodies moved against each other, trembling with excitement every time their nipples touched. When Miranda reached to knead Andy's breast. The younger woman pulled away her eyes almost black from desire. She took Miranda's hands and secured them over her head. "Let me worship you" She husked.

Miranda was a top, she never gave control up to anyone and as her reputation went even her ex-husband and lovers expected it from her, so she wasn't exactly sure if she could. But gazing into those eyes she nodded.

Andy smiled devilishly at her and took one erect nipple into her mouth sucking it hard, biting and soothing it later with delicate licks.

The load moans escaping Miranda's throat was a music to the brunette. She arched her back and her body seemed on fire with the sensation of what Andy is doing to her.

The young woman's hand moved down and Miranda felt her legs spreading themselves in anticipation. She gasped in delight when she felt her massaging her entrance lightly and the brunette growled in pleasure at how wet Miranda was.

Not waiting anymore she penetrate her with three fingers roughly loving the feeling of the tight walls around her fingers while she thrust deeper and faster.

"Uh your pussy so tight" Miranda never liked the dirty talk, it was a turn off when one of her past partners tried it but when those words came from Andy she felt the gush of wetness pouring out of her center, the brunette brushed her ear with her plump lips and breathed "You like it, don't you? when I talk dirty to you.. while making sure you won't be able to walk without feeling sore"

Miranda moaned not able to answer.

"Answer me" demanded Andy softly yet with authority taking Miranda's loop between her teeth and sucking it delicately.

The blue eyed beauty husked a hushed "yes"

Andy kept her assault bringing Miranda to the edge every time just to hold her there not going through.

Miranda lost it she began to beg saying words she doesn't know if they were understandable but she didn't care.

Then her posture went rigid and then completely slack.

Stirring slightly and blinking her eyes open. She was met with an exposed creamy chest. feeling a light kiss on her hair, she lifted her eyes up gazing at the chocolate orbs "What happened?" she rasped as her throat hurt a little.

"You blacked out" Andy answered with another kiss this time on her forehead.

Miranda blushed slightly from embarrassment and buried her face in the crock of the brunette's neck 'it never happened to me before' Miranda thought.

"Stay tonight too. We can order take out and have a night for ourselves, cuddling watching a movie, and I promise you more pancakes for tomorrow too. I mean only if you want and there's no pressure if you didn't I understand.." She was cut off by soft pink lips.

"Okay" Miranda agreed kissing her again.

"Ok" she echoed with radiant smile.

"It's my turn now" Said Miranda straddling her..

They spent all morning and half the afternoon making love not wanting to leave the bed but the need for food got them out of it. They talked about everything and nothing Miranda talked about her twins and how demanding her work is, and learned that Andy was a short name for Andréa that she approved of it more and started to calling her by it with an accent that Andy loved immensely. The younger woman shared a childhood stories but most of the time she listened to the amazing woman as she spoke.

But as all good things must come to an end, by 4 p.m the next day they stood at Andy's outer door saying goodbye to one another.

They know that whatever they had this weekend can't be repeated as each one of them has her demanding life. But that didn't stop Andy from trying again. "Are you sure?"

With a sigh Miranda replied "Andréa, if you got to know me better you wouldn't want to be near me what you saw this weekend no one other than my girls know about this side of me. Let us enjoy the memories without ruin them with expectations"

Defeated she leaned stealing a last kiss "Okay beautiful, be safe"

Blushing Miranda nodded and sauntered to the waiting car missing the younger woman already.

 

DWP-DWP-DWP

 

Monday morning a board meeting was called for some major revealing changes in leadership.

Just before entering the conference room she heard her name being called.

"Miranda!" turning around the editor froze. her eyes locked with those hunting coffee colored eyes that she kept thinking about all morning, making her not able to work anything correctly.

"Miranda! this is my niece and the daughter I never had Andy Sachs" David Elias-Clark her boss and the holder of most shares in the company introduce proudly.

"Andréa"

"Miranda"

Nodding at each other

furrowing his eyebrows "you've met?"

Miranda just nodded flicking her eyes to the man briefly before turning them back to the brunette.

"How? Andy hasn't been in USA for long.." he trailed off thinking how could they met.

"Uncle.." swallowing "Miranda and I met this weekend you see it's impossible to be at the same room with her without wanting to be near her.. I asked her out but she refused"

Laughing "Good luck with that kid" he winked at his favorite and only niece "She's straight "

"We will see, I won't give up" She said staring straight into Miranda's eyes.

Laughing even harder this time, he said "I swear if I didn't know better, I would think you were my daughter not my niece, you remind me a lot of myself".

Miranda only raised an eyebrow in challenge the amusement in her eyes is clear as the daylight.

Andy nodded at her smirking. 'Challenge accepted' She thought..

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might come back to post new chapters when i finish my other fic. but it's complete for now.
> 
> A/N: And as everybody says, I don't own the characters.. Etc.


End file.
